Truth Serum
The Truth Serum is a potion that makes a drinker tell the truth. History In Let This Mother Out, it was to be used to determine whether or not Harry Greenwood was a trustworthy Whitelighter. It was instead accidentally given to Niko Hamada, when Macy Vaughn took the wrong container by mistake. Once consumed, Niko felt compelled to blatantly tell the truth. She was found by Mel Vera and subsequently revealed that she had slept with Greta. The magic of the potion was only temporary and the effect wore off half a day later, with Niko remembering nothing from the time she ingested the serum. In Past is Present, Maggie Vera initially decided to use the serum on Parker Caine to find out the truth on dryads massacre. Instead, Parker felt that Maggie still don't trust him after he explained the whole story to her and decided to drink it on his own, but stopped by Maggie. She told him that trust is earned, not forced. Later, both of them used on Abigael Jameson-Caine to find out the truth on dryads massacre. It turned out to be she was the one who massacre them so that she can obtain the sacred fruit to fight against Parker and reclaim her position as the Overload. Book of Shadows Entry Once ingested the recipient will reveal truth without burden. Notes: One must know what they are looking for when using a truth serum on an individual. With no clear objective a recipient may become so disoriented they may reveal anything. To be effective you must know ABSOLUTELY one truth you seek. Otherwise you'd be fishing in a mine of information. Defining the truth can be a tricky task. Once ingested the serum will begin after thirty minutes and will leak an average of thirty-ninety minutes depending on the position of Mercury, Saturn and other planets... Ingredients St. John's Wort Stinging Nettle Dried mint Dog rose Elderberry Beetle moth Passionflower (missing ingredient) Recipe # Individually grind all of the dry ingredients in equal parts as a rough powder. # Bring a bowl of water to a boil. # Place steaming bowl of water where no reflections ma touch it's surface even yours. # Add each dry ingredient in the order listed above into the hot steaming water. # Stir the liquid 19 times counterclockwise until smooth. # Add three generous drops of the Anticholinangie op Paraaympathelic if using a diosociative hallucinogen add 7 drops. # Finally, add the powdered moth beetle in...(Incomplete passage) Trivia *It was the first page in the Book of Shadows to magically reveal itself when the girls asked a question. *The Truth Serum serves the same purpose the Truth Spell did in the original show, both in its ability to compel a person to speak the truth and erasing memory after the effects wear off. Gallery S2E7 Truth Serum 1.png S2E7 Truth Serum 3.gif S2E7 Truth Serum 2.png|Abigael's food is dosed with Truth Serum References Category:Book of Shadows Entries Category:Potions Category:Season 1 Potions Category:Season 2 Potions